grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse
The eccentric flag waver. Early Life Born in Eastbourne along with her brother Peter Pepper Pott, she was known to be rather eccentric as did her brother from a young age. With their personality they caused rather a stir in Eastbourne. Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse was known for her love of flag waving at her Anglican church run by Pastor Paddy. So enthusiastic with her flag waving she ended up being banned from the church and banished to the POGA island as a result of hitting the pastor with her flag causing him to go flying to the ceiling and then back to the floor again. (See The Nanny Prescot Serial for a continuance on the story) The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Sketches You Gave Your Life For This Dashing Dan is reporting on the man Alfredo who gave his life so others would be saved. However they seemed to not care about what he had done at all and seemed to be oblivious to such a thing. Among those whose life was saved was Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse. The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 7 (2017) Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse is found stranded on the POGA island which Nanny Prescot has managed to be stranded on. She had been banished on the island as a result of hitting her pastor Pastor Paddy to the ceiling with a flag something she loves to do at church and is enthusiastic in. Now on the island there is a figure who runs the island known as Il Presidente who is never seen but is in a cubicle toilet where he conducts his affairs. Whoever can get to him first, he will obey whatever they ask for. Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse wants everyone to be flag wavers, something she loves to do. Il Presidente also has a button to a volcano which is also located on the island which if pressed will start a volcano. They all rush up to get there first but in the end it turns out is Jerry Verlan who wish was to press the button so a volcano erupted and in his words the world can be reborn. What ended happening is he is the first one to go flying as the result of the volcano rushing to him and is presumed dead, a factor he seemed to forget. Soon Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse as is Hippy De Hop, Par Daniels and Phil are caught by the volcano and they in turn all go flying as a result. Part 8 (2018) She back and is alive after the volcano and joins Nanny Prescot and Devon along with No Nonsense High Society Pam and Bella Boo Fountaine in trying to stop The Collector of Books, DVDs, Music etc steal everyone's Books, DVDs, Music etc, something she does not approve of at all. They go to an abandoned theme park ride, where The Collector hoarded all of his stuff. There had been a team known as The Revengers who had tried to get the items before and save the world of their entertainment. They were Captain South America, White Bride, Brown Cat, Five, Shulk and Ironing Man but they all found they ended up being trapped by The Collector's traps. The gang went in a first trap was to survive an army of squirrels that is thrown on them. Captain South America who is seen along with the others whose greatest mission had been going to Peru and then telling everyone about it, warned them of the squirrels. Initially it Nanny Prescot believed this was done as a distracting tactic so they could not complete their mission. However they literally were attacked by loads of squirrels. They then managed to escape with their lives.The next challenge was to come up against Sing it Kathie who would only let them throw if they could sing her, her favourite Rihanna song. After the guys not knowing and all they could do would sing the word Work a bunch of times, they got it correct and they were allowed through. The final trap was for them to pick who should marry The Collector's daughter, Miriam. There are two potential suitors. One Andrew Marslberry who is seen as a go-getter, handsome, going places in life and is very arrogant but could provide for The Collector's daughter. The other man Billy Boy who works at a cafe who to many is seen as a loser as he doesn't have a high powered job and is seen as someone of low class who can't support Miriam but he loves her with all his might and would do anything for her. In the end Nanny Prescot chooses Billy Boy much to his delight and they get the answer right meaning they are able to get into The Collector's layer. When they see him, he is now one step away from gaining all the Books, Music, DVDs etc in the world and his last target which he has in his sights is Nanny Prescot's house! Seeing this they all go after him and The Collector rushes after them when... Part 9 (2019) ...they all surround The Collector and managed to overpower him. They got all the stuff he had stolen and manage to get out of their by going down a long slide at the park and ending up returning home. They manage to get all the items he had stolen back to their rightful owners eventually and were treated as heroes by the entire world and especially to Amazon. However during all of this Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse pastor that she had hit in the air with her flag during church when she was flag waving and caused her to be banished to the POGA island in the first place, Pastor Paddy had taken inspiration from The Collector. Since he banished Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, the Anglican church he ran dwindled significantly until it was only his wife Pastor Paddy's Wife who was left at the church and him only preaching to her, to which even she was sick of the sermons. Eventually Pastor Paddy decided with a lasso to capture people from the street, kidnap him into his church and build a Mega Church. He soon built a very large forced congregation to which he would preach to them about The Little Mermaid His deeds are not exposed until his personal assistant who he calls Susan but Her Name Is Not Susan is fed up being called Susan. In fact no one knows her real name and is referred by others as My Name Is Not Susan. She calls her friend Collin to reveal what was going in the church to see if he knew someone who could rescue them. Collin being very well connected with his phone does and he gives Nanny Prescot a call. She along with Devon, Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, No Nonsense High Society Pam and Bella Boo Fountaine take on the missing with Nanny Prescot agreeing on their behalf after taking the call from her friend Collin. They get themselves lassoed by Pastor Paddy and soon are inside wanting to free everyone. But as they are about to, Pastor Paddy unleashes a water tank that was above the ceiling with all sorts of things including water, fishes, other water animals, people, people dressed as mermaids as he wanted to demonstrate his favourite movie he loved to preach the little mermaid to others. Pastor Paddy unleashes it causing for everyone in the church to beginning to be drowning in the water when... The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse being among the guests running around and waving a flag seemingly not taking any of the case in. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live. Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse tries to bring everyone's attention with her flag that Lindsay and Carrie are at the cafe as she recognised them from the photo shown on TV but Keith ends up exposing them with Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse's help. Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. In true fashion during the grieving process and then rejoicing she is armed with her flag waving it about in the hospital. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show with her flag with her. What's Going on in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis She appears in the mall when Nanny Prescot is trying to find paper and keeps being in her way as she constantly is waving her flag and Nanny Prescot gets very annoyed with her. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In She is among those there at the holiday exclusive club seminar where John Subaturo is trying to get people to sign up for the a exclusive club members club. Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse is among those very excited as she is waving her flag around and also ends up part of John's conga line celebrating during the seminar with her continuing to wave her flag and is among those who is ecstatic about exclusive club.